merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morgana Pendragon/@comment-82.247.64.74-20120925142127/@comment-82.247.64.74-20121117174731
OP post 2; Hmmm redemption, why? As long as she doesn't apologize for doing what she thought was right and simply following her beliefs, perhaps. Actually, peace between her''' and Arthur could change everything, don't you think? ruling together but I'm pushing am I? If only the King changed his mind. And yes, Morgana's hunger for power didn't help at all. It's always those two in the end, so why not for BBC Merlin as well :/ I don't get the Morgana "got bad", though. She stopped talking with Uther, it was useless and finally acted. Things got interesting. Good is a point of view, and in this show all is grey. While Morgana's ways are violent, Camelot's ideals are not perfect either. Her fans keeps watching the show for their Queen, to finally see if we get justice. To watch our heroine get her revenge. They all have bad karma, and Morgana paid for it well enough bitterness, betrayals, loss of Morgause, two years of captivity. Merthur banter is all sweet and all but now, it's'' Camelot's ''turn to pay. Yes, the little people are kind of brainwashed with fear and hate. In all honesty, I can't bring myself to feel bad for them Mary Collins and her son. The Kingdom and peasants should be loyal to Camelot and accept the new "ruler" of the moment. Not only for their '''safety, but Morgana is Uther's blood no matter her status. Besides, I don't think the knight swore themselves to their king but the kingdom, am I right? They're not the King's Guard but Camelot's protectors above everything else. They won't listen, indeed. But again, she didn't keep the throne long. It must take a while to decrete a law or something, for people to hear about it. I seriously don't know what the hell happened back then, truth be told. That's why I wish she simply burns the kingdom down and be done with it xD Concerning the poison, gah xD I understand. They all have a specific goal or destiny. '''It doesn't mean I must like it. But Morgause cared for her sister, what if Morgana convinced her to spare Arthur and most of the castle? What ifs are cruel, but Morgana is a spirited woman, she often gets her way. In the end, it's all about the writers, I guess. Her storyline don't change for at least two seasons, it's kind of annoying. "Plot, Attack Camelot, Lose." Seriously?????? No. Aithusa is sweet but Merlin can command her anytime, blah. She has good intentions, and they do nothing about it. Merlin is supposed to be the "messiah" but does absolutely nothing unless if it's for Arthur. He's got that part right, but peace won't be allowed with persecuted magic users. A fight to death would be brilliant, magical or not, if it meant destiny finally '''happened :3 I'm glad the good old Maid/Mistress alliance''' '''is back, nevertheless. The OT4 were awesome, I miss this period as well, so it's good to see them together, even if one is enchanted. It is a great idea! especially for Angel's character. But the writers never keep those ideas for long, it's a waste of potential and entertainement alas. Heck, Merlin already suspected something was up with his friend in the "next episode" extrait, come on -sighs-